Shooting devices, particularly bows and other archery devices, handguns and rifles have affixed thereto sighting devices and rangefinding devices that enable a user to sight a target, determine the distance or range to the target and adjust the elevation of the shooting device according to the range. Even though a number of sighting and rangefinding devices are available difficulties in accurately calibrating and aiming rangefinders remain a persistent problem. With laser rangefinders in particular an easy-to-use, inexpensive rangefinder mounting system that will facilitate adjustment of the position of the rangefinder with respect to the shooting device and viewfinder is needed.
Several U.S. patents relating to rangefinders and/or viewfinders of such types are: U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,352 to Zykan et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,110 to Johnson; U.S. Pat. No. 7,086,161 to Ellig, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 8,619,238 to Overstreet; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,739,419 to Pulkrabek, et al; all of which are incorporated herein by reference.